School Daze
by Valkyrie0Magma
Summary: High school. College. Boring and cliché. Well, until a bunch of sexy multi-cultured men decide it's time to put a little love in the daily routine…wait, what? NationxReader. School-centric.
1. Tutor

**Those of you with those of us at Valkyrie Studios that have us on author alert for a sequel to Akatsukitties: Sorry, I just ruined your day by writing Hetalia stuff instead. :) Currently it's my main love, and Naruto's not my main focus now, but I WILL get back on track!**

**I blame NationxReader fanfictions for this fanfic-type-thing, which will also be a way for me to cure the horrors of Writer's Block when they strike.**

**There's probably about a hundred high-school fics, and I know the title is cliché, but I couldn't think of anything! I did like writing this, but I don't think it turned out as good as I wanted it to…**

**So, first chapter is gonna be Spain, because he was the first idea I had. Story behind it? I was sitting in Spanish class, we had a substitute named Mr. Nation…enough said. Lol.**

**ENJOY~**

"…and I cannot BELIEVE your grades for this class! You know it's necessary to get into a good college, so at least make an EFFORT…"

You groaned to yourself as your mom ranted about how your Spanish grade on your report card had been a D. Why did she always have to overreact?

Alright, so maybe sophomore year wasn't going quite as easily as you'd hoped for, but you did well on the rest of your grades. Why was Spanish such a big deal?

For the most part it was fine. The teachers were cool-except for the evil gym teacher and the semi-strict algebra teacher-and the kids were decent. Your classes weren't too difficult; you really just didn't take an interest in Spanish.

Your mom, however, didn't think so, leaving you trying to tune out her rant.

"-and so that's why I've taken the liberty of hiring you a tutor-"

_What? _

"Wait, mom, did I hear you right?

"Yes, you did! As I was saying, I've hired a senior from your school to help you out with your grades in that class…"

You couldn't believe this. All because of one grade for a class you didn't care about, your mom hired you your own personal teacher?

"Mom, I don't need a tutor!"

"Really, now, (Name)? Your report card says otherwise!"

"It's one grade, mom, and Spanish isn't REQUIRED to get into college! It just helps!"

But no matter how you argued with your mom about not needing a tutor for the foreign  
>language class, it was to no avail.<p>

So much for having a nice, relaxing weekend…

The next day was when your new "personal teacher" was supposed to arrive. You were currently in your bedroom, listening to the radio. The Shakira song "Hips Don't Lie" came on, and you started singing along, half-tempted to try the dance.

_"Oh, baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad So be wise, and keep on, reading the signs of my body. I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby? This is perfection~" _

"Well if that's what you wanted to tell me, you could have just said so, _chica!_"

You jolt in surprise, falling off of your bed as an amused voice chimed in. You scramble to your feet in embarrassment, only to see who had spoken.

_Oh CRAP._

The boy was a senior, and he was one you knew about all too well. With his dark brown hair, green eyes, and cocky grin, it was impossible to mistake.

Antonio Carriedo was one of the biggest flirts in the entire high school. It didn't matter what grade the girls were in, the Spaniard would always get them using just some smooth words and a smug smile.

…well, okay, so he could get girls from every grade freshman and above. He DID have standards. Although you did know some elementary kids with crushes on him.

He'd hit on you a couple of times, and a bit more often than he did with other girls. But your stood your ground and remained unaffected by the Spaniard!

He winked at you when you glared at him.

"Aw, don't be that way, (name)! I'm only teasing you, although now that I get the chance to look closely, really DO have a _figura hermosa_!"

You gape at him. Even with your pathetic knowledge of the language, you knew that he'd just blatantly commented on your curves.

"You sick-! What are you even doing at my HOUSE? In my room?"

He gave his weird little laugh of "Fusososososo" that always sounded hilarious to you, but was somehow adorable to other girls.

"Oh, you mean your _mamá_ never told you who your new tutor to teach you _la lengua Española_ was? Well, it is me, and here I am!"

No. Freaking. Way.

"She hired YOU?"

"_Sí._ I am, after all, a natural speaker of it, aren't I?"

No way. Out of all the students in Spanish classes at your school, your mom had thought it'd be a good idea to hire the flirtiest one who never took a class, even if he DID speak the language more fluent than anyone else naturally?

"So, then, shall we begin, _Señorita (Name)_?" He grinned his all-too common smile, showing a set of perfect white teeth. "I'll go _facíl_ on you to start with."

Possible innuendo, anyone?

"Fine, then." You narrow your (e/c here) eyes at him. "Show me what you got, Antonio…in a completely non-sexual, SCHOOL TOPIC, related way."

His face fell when you cleared up your comment, but he quickly recovered.

"Alright then, let's began, shall we? Oh, but one request. Regardless of what you call me at school, when I'm here, you are to call me _Señor Carriedo. Comprendo_?"

_Two could play at this game, Antonio._ You think angrily, but smile sweetly and respond:

"_Sí, Señor Carriedo._ Let's get this over with." 

Despite your resolve, as the days went on and turned into weeks, you found yourself enjoying your Spanish lessons with Antonio. Aside from his casual flirting, he was genuinely a friendly, funny guy.

And every girl in school was jealous of you, which made it all the more amusing.

But really, you were starting to wonder…just how long could you keep yourself from falling for the biggest playboy in school? The more you talked with and got to know him, the more difficult it got.

He really did seem genuine, always smiling and often laughing. Even if he did occasionally attempt to make a move on you, it was never too bad…

Maybe you could at least just give him a chance, to see how things-

"No!" you scold yourself, slapping yourself in the arm in annoyance, ignoring the weird looks you got. "I will NOT give in to that Spanish pretty boy, no matter how hot he is and no matter how adorable he is when he smiles-"

"_Hola, chica._ Who are you talking to?"

"AGH!"

You jumped about a foot when his voice came from behind you, and felt your face heat up at the thought of how he could have heard what you said.

You turned around slowly to see Antonio standing behind you, smirking. Yep, he'd heard you, alright.

"Oh, Antonio! Um…n-no one, I just kind of spaced out. Hahaha…" You trailed off in a nervous laugh as he just kept looking at you smugly.

"Really, _chica?_ I believe you may have been talking about me. I DID hear a mention of a _chico caliente_ with a _bonita sonrisa._"

You feel yourself flush even more when he started smoothly speaking in Spanish. Something about him just seemed so darn sexy when he did…

_I SAID NO, DANG IT!_

"_Chica?_ Are you alright? You are turning _muy rojo._" He frowned, though his eyes glinted brightly with humor, and put a hand on your forehead, only making you blush more at the sudden contact.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't have a _fiebre_, do you?" He obviously liked making you embarrassed using his false concern.

"N-no, I'm fine!" You stammered in protest, jerking away instinctively from him. "Um…I'd better get going. I-I'll see you tonight for the lesson!"

And you ran off, cursing both him and yourself as you heard him laugh behind you.

_And I say it again: Stupid Spanish pretty boy!_

"I'm impressed, chica. You've figured things out pretty fast." Antonio remarked about halfway through your lesson. You felt flattered, simply because-regardless of his all-too-willing attitude about complimenting your 'beauty'-he'd never said anything positive about you speaking the language…

Actually, he usually teased you because not only did the words cause difficulty sometimes, but your accent was awful.

"_Gracias,_ Antonio-er, I mean, _Señor Carriedo._"

He laughed-"Fusososososososo!"-as you made the mistake of calling him by his first name despite his instructions to refer to him as "Señor" during classes.

"_Sí, de nada._"

Then something else you'd been meaning to mention came to mind.

"Hey, um, _Señor?_ I've been wondering…why do you always call me _'chica'_ more often than my name? I know it just means 'girl', right?"

"_Sí._ And I suppose…it's because it can occasionally be translated to 'cute girl.'" He winked, and you blushed.

"Oh, so my compliments are finally getting to you? Well, then…"

And suddenly he was walking towards you, kissing your hand brazenly and making you blink in surprise.

"_Su belleza es grande, como un desierto real rosa que florece solo._"

You wished you knew more than the Spanish you DID know, as you were only able to understand "beauty", "great" and "rose" in his smooth words.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'Your beauty is great, like the regal desert rose that blooms alone.'…oh, I'm making you blush more? _Sí, sí, muy bien!_" As he spoked, he'd been starting to slowly stand, trailing kisses up your arm.

"_Señor,_ what are you…doing?" You squeaked in alarm as he nipped lightly on the inside of your arm, undoubtedly leaving a mark.

He smirked against your skin and looked up at you, his green eyes glinting.

"Are you saying you don't like my little games, _bella dama?_"

"I'm not saying any-what does THAT mean?"

"_Beautiful lady._ Now, now, don't give me that look. You told me you wanted a new nickname other than _chica._"

"I never said…but why are you acting like this?"

He was standing up now, looking directly at you. Something in his tanned face was making your heart throb.

"_Bella dama_, you never noticed? Why I always pay more attention to you than other girls…why I never seriously dated anyone for more than a few days…I even called up your_mamá_ and ASKED her to hire me as your tutor, she'd been thinking of one of the kids in fourth-year Spanish…"

His eyes glinted as you gaped at him in shock.

"I always thought you were very pretty, (Name). _Sí, muy bonita!_ But you never gave me a second look. This was the only way I could think of to have you take me seriously…"

"Antonio…?"

All of a sudden he grabbed you and crushed you against him, crashing his lips against yours. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you gave a muffled squeak…of protest? No, this felt too nice to protest against…

Your felt his lips moving fiercely against yours, and slowly, hesitantly, you started to return the motion.

The effect was instant.

He gave a deep moan from back in his throat, one of his arms around your waist, the other hand knotted in your (h/c) hair.

His tongue suddenly slipped between your lips and forced past your teeth, earning him the moan you'd been trying to hold back. You felt him smirk against you as you started struggling against him for dominance inside your mouth. But of course, he was the expert, and the struggle was short-lived…

God, he tastes good. That was the only way you could describe it. Sweet and spicy all at the same time.

The arm around your waist had slid slightly, allowing him to grope your backside as you squeaked and blushed. He pulled back, grinning at the look on your face as you both panted slightly to catch your breath.

"Antonio…that was…"

He pressed his finger to your lips, silencing you, his nose practically touching against your as he spoke softly in Spanish.

_"Shh…mi amor. Mi hermosa rosa. Te amo…"_

My sweetheart. My beautiful rose. I love you.

What else could you do but respond in the same language as him? _"Te…te amo demasiado…"_

I love you too.

His eyes lit up and he grinned, kissing you again, more fiercely. This time you were ready and kissed back as fiercely as you kid, enjoying his low moans as he ground his hips against yours, pulling you over towards where the couch was.

He had you pushed down beneath him and was playing with the hem of your shirt now. His touch was warm and sent shivers down your spine…

"(Name!) I'm home! How was school tod-OH MY GOD!"

You nearly choked on your own tongue-or was it Antonio's?-as your mother's voice came from the front door. You both turned and looked at her as she gaped in shock.

Antonio said exactly what was on both your mind.

_"Estamos tan jodidos."_

"What?"

"We are so screwed."

…**pfft. Mothers always ruin the moment, don't they? XD No, I love my mom, but I had to add that in. I HAD to.**

**Well, I just molested you all via Spain…or did he molest you via ME? Eh, who knows…**

**Not sure who the next chapter will be…probably England or France. I loves me the European countries. Or maybe Prussia…the Bad Touch Trio ALWAYS makes my day! (Even though Romano is my one true love…)**

**I APPRECIATE ANY AND ALL IDEAS. Because even though I have plenty, I still have MANY that lack.**


	2. Nurse's Office

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been working on a Hetalia RPG in my spare time, so I haven't been writing much….BTW, if you're curious, the RPG design is going well, but the character faces SUCK.**

**So this chapter is Italy. Just Italy, not Romano. Why? Because I have NO idea how Romano would fit in this chapter…but I will have one for him later! He is meh fave~**

**I LUVZ ME THE ITALIANS. I LUVZ DEM LAWTZ.**

**Enjoy~**

You sigh softly to yourself as you searched through the supplies in the office. You'd taken this part-time job helping out with the school nurse as an opportunity to get a bit of extra money to pay for the college you were going to next year.

You couldn't _wait_ to get out of this town.

Right now, school had ended, but you'd chosen to stay behind for a little bit longer to do some extra work. It wasn't like you had any extra work, and the elderly woman in charge was all too willing to let you work so she could go home and watch sappy soap operas.

Of course, staying after hours WAS a little bit lonely, simply because nobody was around to come to the offices and talk to you-

"(Name)?"

Spoke too soon. Upon hearing the familiar Italian accent at the door frame, you turned to ask him what was wrong and why he was here after school, and shouldn't he be home by now?

Either way, you facepalmed before you could say the words upon seeing him.

Feliciano Vargas had been your best friends since the fourth grade: An adorable Italian who had never lost his accent despite the many years living in (city) with you. With light brown hair that had an adorable little curl and innocent eyes of a similar shade, it was no surprise that he'd become popular with girls in high school.

However, due to his silly innocence, he tended to get picked on a lot. And he was accident prone as it was.

As proven by the fact he was currently standing in the doorway, all covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Oh my god…Feliciano, what happened?"

He started rambling nervously.

"Veh…I was just practicing with the skateboard Lovino got me for my birthday, so I went to the skate park. But then while I was riding it around, I lost my balanced and skidded and fell and then I got all scraped up and I panicked and I didn't know what else to do so I ran to the school because I knew you'd be here-"

"Feliciano, calm down!"

He shut his mouth.

You sigh softly to yourself, shaking your head. Feliciano was a sweetheart, but sometimes it got to be just a little bit too much.

"Here, just sit down and I'll see what I can do."

"_Grazi!"_

He smiled brightly and walked over. Sitting down in the nurse's swivel chair, he squealed when it spun, making you laugh. You could never stay annoyed with him for long.

Not to mention that lately, you tended to get the occasional flutter in your chest when you looked at him.

"Here, maybe you should sit on the bed instead. That way I won't have quite as much difficult with bandaging you up," yu say. He nodded and jumped up after spinning once more, this time on purpose, and sat down on the bed.

"Good. Thank you. Now, hold still…"

It didn't take long to bandage up his arms and shins, although you couldn't help but blush faintly as you did, listening to his aimless chatter that was occasionally interrupted by a yelp of pain from the disinfectant, and from being so close to him.

Finally, you finished.

"Alright, I think that's done-"

"No, wait! Veh!" he said. You blinked and looked up at him. _He_ blushed a little bit as he spoke.

"Um…my chest and my back got all scraped up too…I skidded on the concrete a little after I fell," he said. "So um…I guess I should take off my shirt then, veh?"

You feel your face burn even brighter, and feel thankful that the lighting in here sucked so badly he couldn't see that you had undoubtedly turned the same color as the pasta sauce he loved so much.

"Yeah…I guess so…"

As he slipped off the t-shirt he'd been wearing, you couldn't help but noticed how surprisingly toned he was, for someone who usually found ways to skip out of gym class. He'd never been very big on athletic type of things.

But still…even if he wasn't one of those buff jocks with the six-packs, he still had a lean, nice figure. And as you sat down to begin checking over the scrapes and cuts there, you couldn't help but feel fascinated by the lines of his chest muscles.

You had the sudden urge to trace your hands down the thin lines of the Italian's body, but resisted against it, settling with just spraying the disinfectant and salve to him.

"Feliciano, I think you may be the most accident prone boy I have ever met," you remark as you cleaned up another small cut. He flinched slightly.

"Veh…_mi dispiace._" He gave you a look like a hurt puppy.

"It's not your fault, I'm just teasing," you assured, feeling guilty beneath his sad brown eyes. He perked up and grinned at you.

"Oh…well, why didn't you say so!"

And again…Feliciano was a sweetheart, but sometimes he could be so _dense_, for lack of a better term. But you loved him anyway…

Loved?

Well it did seem like it…how else would you describe the flutters you felt every time you met his eyes?

"Alright, I think that covers it for your chest and back, so I think you can-"

"Veh…one more thing." He said. Now he was_ really _blushing. "My legs…"

"I checked over your shins, they weren't that bad-"

"I mean…further up on my legs…"

You stared at him for a moment.

"Like…your thighs?"

"_Sì."_

Well this was just freaking _great_. After an awkward pause, you found yourself sitting in an empty, dimly-lit nurse's office with a teenage boy sitting in only his bright yellow boxers.

You didn't question the bright yellow part because right now, you were just glad he was wearing them at all.

As you now checked over his upper legs, you kept your eyes on his face to distract yourself from how close you were to…there.

You found your eyes drawn to the little curl in his hair after a few moments. It seemed to be moving on its own, something you found strange, but cute all the same. He looked at you with curious brown eyes.

"Veh…(name)? What are you looking at?"

"Is your hair curl…moving?"

He blinked, suddenly seeming a bit defensive, the way he always got when somebody mentioned or looked at his hair curl weirdly. He'd never explained why.

"Um…I don't know…is it?"

"Yeah, it is…"

Finally, after a few awkwardly drawn-out moments, you couldn't take it anymore. You stood up, and he frowned at you, also standing up to stand a bit taller than you, a fact you found annoying.

"Hey…what's up, (Name)?"

"Okay, this is driving me crazy, and I can NOT resist this."

Without warning, you reached out and grabbed the light brown curl tightly in your right hand. The effect was instant.

Feliciano's face turned blood-red, and he gave a little squeak of "Veh!" as his entire body stiffened up dramatically.

You frown, not entirely satisfied, and tug a little bit on it. Feliciano leaned forward slightly, then flinched back, giving a soft moan that sounded like "Nnnaaaaahhh…" Actually, it was really more of a whine.

How strange…he was whining about it, and his eyes were shut like he was in pain, but he was smiling a little bit too.

Actually, he looked pretty sexy with that look on his face. Sexy, but also a bit…demented?

Feeling bolder than you usually would, you yank on his curl one last time, the hardest yet. Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you onto the bed behind him so you were laying sideways, you face inches from his.

"Feliciano…?"

"Nah…don't say my name…you're making it hard…" He whined softly, but he had that same weird smile, his eyes opening to meet your own eyes again.

You couldn't tell if that first part was an innuendo or not, but it sure sounded like it. Wait…the way he was acting when you pulled his curl…and that hungry look in his normally innocent eyes…

'_His curl is his G-spot? Oh my god!'_

Unintentionally, you'd just made the innocent boy you'd been friends with forever _incredibly_ horny.

You snapped back to reality when you felt him press his lips against the skin at the base of your neck above your collar bone and began sucking. The feeling of his teeth grazing the sensitive spot made you groan softly.

"Feliciano…"

"I told you not to say my name like that…"

He'd shifted your positions again, holding your hands tightly in his rolling you onto your back so he was now practically straddling you, nuzzling against you as he kissed and sucked at every inch of exposed skin he could find.

Apparently, that amount was not enough for him because suddenly he sat up fully, still with his legs on either side of you, and began attempting to wrestle your t-shirt up over your head. His eyes had an almost disturbing gleam in them.

Under normal circumstances, you would have protested against this. If it had been any other boy, you would have kicked them.

But for some reason now, he could have done anything he wanted and you would've been fine. You raised your arms above your head and let him slide it off, leaving you in jeans and a simple black bra.

Smiling, obviously pleased with himself, he leaned down again and pressed his lips against yours.

You allowed him to slip his tongue inside, moaning even louder than before as he explored every inch of your mouth. You pushed back against his in a battle that was fairly even for a while, only for him to suddenly become dominant and force you back. It was like pulling the curl had caused a personality change.

His mouth tasted like pasta and tomatoes, a flavor you had no real choice but to expect. It was even better than the real thing when he cooked it.

He finally pulled back, pressing kisses all across your forehead, neck, and cheeks. But he always returned to your lips. When he grew tired of showering your face with affection, he slid down to your stomach and chest, burying his face in your cleavage and making you whine.

"_Ti amo…" _He said quietly as he did so, his arms sliding around you and his hands wandering as he kissed you again.

"_Ti amo…"_

Even with your limited understand of his language, you knew full well what he was saying.

"Mm…I love you too…Feliciano…"

His face lit up, and for a split second he was the same innocent Feliciano that you always knew.

"_Fantastico! Veh! Sono così felice!"_

You almost wondered if his brief faze of passion had ended and were about to complain until you realized something…was…

There was something very hard poking into your thigh beneath his boxers.

"So then…" The sexy-creepy-hungry smile had returned.

"Shall we finish what you started, veh?"

"I won't tell if you don't."

Although the nurse might have some questions when she got back as to what happened to her office, right now, it really didn't matter.

**How can you resist the hair curl? Lustful!Italy is DAAAANG fine, ladies. I'm assuming it's just girls reading these, at least…**

**I came up with this idea in a conversation involving Italy in the nurse's office, and then while eating leftover pasta for lunch.**

**I hope you guys like it! I luvz me the Limes.**

**As much as I luvz the Italians.**

**Review and love!**


	3. Breasts

**Still busy with that RPG. I suck at this stuff, personally…**

**So, this chapter, because I just got this idea and it was a request I found interesting, I give you…SOUTH KOREA!**

**Xakia-I finally decided to honor your request, simply because of your reviews on all my other fics being relatively frequent. I make no promises to how good this chapter will turn out, simply because I don't know too much about his character…sad as it is, I haven't read the manga. xP**

**So, anyhow…hope you all enjoy! :)**

"BREASTS WERE MADE IN KOREA, DA-ZE!"

You roll your eyes tolerantly at the all-too familiar shout, and jump to the side just in time to avoid the hands that had been aimed for your chest.

"For crying out loud, Yong Soo, when are you gonna figure out that I am NOT going to let you grope me?"

The boy you'd jumped past got back to his feet, having fallen face first to the asphalt after your epic dodging maneuvers and grinned at you while the brown eyes just a few shades lighter than his hair shimmered with a friendly glow.

"But I already have once before, (Name)!"

You sigh, rubbing your forehead in frustration and grimacing at the memory.

To explain, you had started attending this college about three months ago, not long after your 20th birthday, and had originally been both nervous and thrilled to find out your roommate was an attractive, friendly Korean boy only a year younger than you (although he claimed he was older)…

You hadn't been as thrilled when he had reached out, latched onto your breasts, and loudly commented on their size while smiling at you.

Despite the original shock of the meeting and your determination to never be groped by him again, first impressions weren't everything, and you'd managed to befriend Yong-Soo Im, or as he wrote it, Im Yong-Soo.

Because even if he was perverted, childish, and a little bit selfish at times, he still meant well and he was friendly.

But sometimes you wondered about him…such as today.

"Yes, you have, but I don't want it to happen again," you retort. "My boobs are off-limits to all."

Yong-Soo pouted, and although it would have had more effect if he'd been shorter than you, his childish expression made it a bit more effective than it would've been otherwise.

"But…(name)…they're so SQUISHY! They're like pillows!"

SLAP!

"Owwwww!" He was now rubbing the big red handprint on his face.

"Would you stop talking about my chest on the middle of the campus? Besides, we need to get to class."

"Da-ze…fine, whatever you say."

You walked in silence for a few minutes, occasionally smiling or waving to someone you were also friends with when the other boy spoke up.

"How about a bet?"

You look at him, confused. "What?"

Yong-Soo had mischievous look on his face. "You heard me, a bet. If I manage to grab onto and squeeze your breasts within a month, I get to grope you whenever I want. If you manage to prevent me from doing so, though, I'll never make another grab. Got it?"

You gape at him for a moment, shocked by his idea, but unable to help but admit…it actually wasn't that bad of a deal.

The Korean grinned at you, obviously sure that you would accept…and, yeah, he was right.

"Okay, fine, I'll accept your bet-"

"_A ha!"_ (J/N Literally "Heck yeah!" in Korean)

"-but on the condition that if you molest me in my sleep, it doesn't count."

He blinked, his smile getting a bit smaller. Obviously that put a damper on his chances of victory. But he quickly recovered.

"That's fine, and of course it makes sense! Besides, I wouldn't grope you in your sleep because you wouldn't be able to react, and THAT'S what makes it funny, da-ze!"

You roll your eyes and casually toss back your hair, smirking at him.

"So the bet starts when?"

He grinned.

"Right now."

And with that, you had to literally RUN to class to avoid to avoid him as he chased you and made squeezing motions with his hands after once again attempting to make a grab.

As time went on, you'd come to the conclusion that as long as this bet was in motion, you would not have any possible way of surviving in college. It seemed like Yong-Soo was around every corner, lunging out in an attempt to molest you every time you walked by.

…okay, so that had happened only one time. But still, he'd pretty much started stalking you around, determined to win his side of the deal.

The only time you were safe was when you were asleep or in the bathroom, and even then you had to lock the door. Even during just a normal and friendly conversation, you had to keep your guard up so you could ninja-punch him if he decided to lunge forward.

Even your classes weren't safe from the clingy Asian, simply because all of the teachers had given up on attempting to stop him from groping various boys and girls around the room.

Said boys and girls often look at you with pity-or, for some girls, jealousy-that you were now his main target. Most everyone had fallen victim to him at least, and even if there were some girls who would BEG the attractive man attack their breasts, most just got uncomfortable…especially the boys, who didn't even _have _breasts.

Luckily the month went by first-only three days left before you were safe!-as you walked through the hallways back to your room, trying to keep him from groping you. Again.

"For the last time, you're not gonna win this!"

"But I'll lose the bet, da-ze!"

"That's the point!" You shot back. He frowned, once again turning on the puppy dog look.

"Why won't you let me grope you, (name?) When you first came here, you let me, with no problems!"

"I was in shock!"

"Liar, you liked it! Don't deny it!"

You twitched, grinding your teeth as you slapped his hands away yet again.

"Yong-Soo, my boobs are off limits and always will be! The only person who I would EVER let molest me is my boyfriend."

He looked puzzled.

"You don't have a boyfriend."

"Exactly."

You couldn't help but feel a little bit concerned when he got quiet and thoughtful. As you walked, you had to admit to yourself: You DID have a sort of crush on him. It was one of those "He's-so-annoying-but-so-cute-and-I-can't-stop-thinking-about-him" types of crushes. You were friends, too…

Absently, you couldn't help but drift back to the EXACT moment you two had met…

_Unable to believe you'd gotten into this college, of all the ones there were in the states, you were all too eager to go upstairs and see your dorm…even if you had to share, it was better than your parents' place._

_When you walked into the room, the first thing you saw was the two single beds. The second thing you saw was the boy lounging on the farther of the two beds._

_He was tall, and fairly muscular too, with friendly brown eyes. His hair was a darker color, and slightly messy with a curl sticking out of one part of it._

_He looked up when you entered, smiling broadly and in a very friendly fashion, and stood up to walk over to where you stood gaping in shock from the fact you had a very cute roommate._

_He got close to you, and you wondered if this was one of those "love at first sight" movie moments when the boy instantly leaned down to kiss the girl-_

_Those thoughts were shattered when his hands shot out and squeezed your breasts._

"_Wow! These are _huge,_ da-ze! What cup size are they?"_

…_okay, maybe not. _

You blinked, shaking your head to clear out the thoughts of when you two had first met. It was amazing you'd ever managed to become friend with him after THAT…

As you walked back into the dorm, you noticed something: Yong-Soo hadn't spoken since you bluntly said the only person you'd ever let grope you would be a boyfriend you might not have.

Worrying…

Finally it was the last day before this awful bet was over. You couldn't help but feel incredibly excited about it, too.

"One more day of dodging excessive gropes…one more day of dodging gropes at ALL!"

Okay, maybe you were a little bit TOO happy about it. But either way, it would be a huge relief not to get groped by him.

Just as you were grabbing your things to get to class, you nearly smacked into Yong-Soo as he stood in front of the door.

"Hey…(Name)?"

"AGH!" You jumped backwards, ready to defend yourself from another grope. "Barricading the door is a no-no!"

He just rolled his eyes, a scarily sarcastic gesture for the happy-go-lucky guy you knew.

"I'm not gonna molest you like THIS, there's no sport in it. If I wanted to, I could've done it long ago, kinda like how I never grope you in your sleep, da-ze!"

"…thanks?"

He grinned. "You're welcome. Anyway, I've been thinking about what you said the other day. About how your boobs were off-limits to all but your boyfriend who you don't have?"

You frown slightly, not sure where this was going.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Well, what if…"

All of a sudden he darted forward, grabbing your arm and crushing you close to him, his eyes shining excitedly.

"What if _I_ was your boyfriend, da-ze?"

Before you could say anything to that he started pulling you back over by your two beds, having no difficulty with dragging you mainly because he was surprisingly strong, martial arts training keeping his body fit.

"Yong-Soo, we have class in ten minutes! Now what are you-"

You broke off with a squeak when he sat down on the bed, pulling you into his lap and causing your face to turn red.

"It's no big deal, (name). People skip classes all the time here, we won't be missed."

And then his lips suddenly pressed against yours, soft and sweet, and everything else seemed to exist.

Alright, so you'd kissed people before. In high school on the occasional date. Truth or dare gone horribly wrong. Little Timmy on the school bus in kindergarten just to see what kisses felt like.

But NONE of them were like this.

Yong-Soo wasn't a sweet, shy guy like some of the others. It wasn't just a quick peck, and it wasn't hesitant and awkward. This man had taken kissing and turned it into an art.

His lips moved rapidly against yours with a barely suppressed hunger, his hands twisting into your hair and his fingers trailing through the strands. You whine softly at the feeling but then thought of something else…

Didn't people always "spit-share" in movies, French kissing with their tongues? You'd never done that, but…

Experimentally, you lick his lips lightly. Almost instantly he tensed up eagerly and returned the gesture, causing you to open your mouth and allow him to do as he wished.

And kissing went from an art to a masterpiece. He played a little game, almost, seeming to back down and let you take control before reestablishing his dominance.

Finally when you both were forced to pull back, gasping for breath, you managed to say, panting heavily as you did, "Holy CRAP you're good at that!"

"Kisses were made in Korea," he said simply, and then moved in for another round.

A few minutes later you were both lying side by side on the bed, making out at will. Your hands were sliding up and down his back and shoulders, tracing every muscle beneath the line of his shirt, and he was lightly massaging your thigh.

It felt…very nice.

"And what else is made in Korea? Besides kisses and breasts," you said during one of your brief breaks.

"Anything and everything, da-ze! Love, dating, sexual intercourse-" You choked a little at that, turning red, and he laughed. "-and lots of other stuff! But I must say…even if Korea invented sexy, DANG did you ever perfect it!" (J/N KUDOS IF YOU GET THIS REFERENCE!)

He nuzzled his face into your neck, his hands sliding up beneath your shirt to stroke the skin on your stomach, and you smiled, pressing your face against his chest.

"So what do you say? Can I be your boyfriend, (Name)?"

"Do you even have to ask by this point?"

It was official, you really had been crushing on him for a long time, even if you'd never admitted it. Sharing a dorm would have been awkward as anything more, and your remembered how wary you'd been of him for a while, being a cute boy with a love for groping.

So being roommates with him had turned out for the best after all, huh? Lost in thought, you didn't notice his hands straying until…

"Hey, (Name?) Since I'm your boyfriend, then that means…"

"Does it mean what?"

"It means…"

And with that, he latched onto your breasts, grinning broadly at your shocked expression. "I win, da-ze!"

"…DANG IT, YONG-SOO!"

**Oh, Yong-Soo…how we love you and your booby fetish. XD I hope I didn't abuse his "da-ze" too much, but I'm NEVER good at deciding how often vocal quirks are…**

**Hope you enjoyed it, Xakia! I'll see if I can figure something out with Latvia, too. XD**

**Next chapter is going to be either France, Prussia, or England. You guys wanna help pick from those three? :3**

**Review, my lovelies~ Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make a Soap Opera on sims with the Bad Touch Trio living in a house with ONE girl.**


End file.
